


Oxford

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [31]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Oxford, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Matthew frowned as he perused the university library, looking for the law section.





	Oxford

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of weeks back, I was idly wondering whether Matthew and Edward, having been at the same hospital (if memory serves) had ever met. I searched on Downton Wiki and found that Matthew had gone to Oxford, rather like a certain Lieutenant we know. I think I shouted "OMG!!" quite loudly when I saw that. XD A ship was born.

Matthew frowned as he perused the university library, looking for the law section. He rounded another corner and met a tall, slim student reading a book about agriculture. Matthew decided to ask him.  
“Excuse me, can you direct me to the law section?”  
The student looked up and Matthew couldn’t help but notice that he was a very attractive boy. He had watery blue eyes and thin, delicate features. When he saw Matthew, he smiled.  
“It’s to your left, opposite the classics section.”  
“Thank you.” Matthew couldn’t help but stare.  
“My name’s Matthew, by the way.”  
“I’m Edward.” He replied.


End file.
